


fading music

by evenifwecantfindheaven



Category: Coco (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifwecantfindheaven/pseuds/evenifwecantfindheaven
Summary: a poem about Imelda's life from her prospective, I don't own the world or characters





	fading music

Fifteen  
Long braid down aching back  
Bronze cheeks glow with sweat  
He calls her beautiful  
The most extraordinary woman  
In all of Mexico  
She believes him  
Her song and his  
Become theirs

Seventeen  
Two gold rings  
In a dusty chapel  
Her life and his  
Become one  
“For as long as we both shall live"  
She believes him

Nineteen  
Wispy dark curls  
Ten little fingers  
His heart and hers  
Have created another  
“You’re safe, mija  
Papá will always be here”  
She believes him

Twenty-one  
Chunky little braids swing  
One soft hand in each of theirs  
They lift her up up and away  
Fly, angelita, fly  
She has everything she needs  
But his heart is still torn  
So she tells him to write again  
To play and sing again  
He can have it all  
She kisses him goodbye  
On a rainy autumn afternoon  
He tells her he’ll be back in six weeks  
No more, no less  
She believes him

Twenty-three  
Trumpets and guitar picks  
Ink and sheet music  
Pawned off for supple leather and sewing needles  
Trousers and neckties  
Old picture frames  
One gold ring goes last  
  
Twenty-five  
Seasons change  
Empty mailboxes  
Finally go unchecked  
Everyone learns the tale  
Of the self-made zapatera  
Destroyed by music

Twenty-seven  
She can pretend to love Christmas  
Thanks to the little girl  
Dancing with red and green ribbons  
Crude handwriting tied up under the tree  
"Por favor, Papá Noel, help him find his way home"  
She goes outside in the snow and cries

Twenty-nine  
Was he ever telling the truth?  
Did he ever find her extraordinary  
Or even beautiful?  
Maybe he thought he did  
Maybe it wasn’t him who hadn’t been enough

Thirty-one  
A sweet clear voice  
Passes through closed doors at night  
Imploring him to remember  
Secret songs and sad guitars  
Love and promises  
She goes outside in the dark and cries

Fifteen  
Ribbon-bound braids on slim shoulders  
Ends tangling with shoelaces and thread  
Flushed cheeks glow with sweat  
She is beautiful  
The most extraordinary woman  
In all of Mexico  
Her life and heart are all her own  
But that will change  
Wide eyes look shyly across the counter  
Finding mustaches and cherub cheeks  
And a smile that could melt snow  
Her Mama prays in a dusty chapel  
“Dear God, please don’t let her song end like mine”


End file.
